A hydraulic accumulator of this type is known from DE-OS 34 04 897. In this known hydraulic accumulator, the retaining part and the connecting part are constructed in the form of rings. The retaining part holding the dividing wall is inserted with a press fit within a conically formed wall of the housing. The housing abuts the connecting part on its side facing the gas chamber. The connecting part is securely connected to the housing by means of an electron beam welding process. The press fit jointly caused by the conicity of the housing wall is necessary to avoid movement of the retaining part relative to the dividing wall towards the liquid chamber. The gas chamber comprises a corresponding quantity of gas under pressure. Towards the gas side, the retaining part is held in its position by means of the connecting part located in abutment therewith.
Despite this type of fixing of the retaining part within the housing, the latter is able to move along the conical wall in the direction of the liquid chamber. The dividing wall can in this case be released, leaving the hydraulic accumulator unusable. Furthermore, the pressing of the retaining part into the housing is difficult to carry out and is expensive on account of the apparatus necessary for the pressing-in.